The Silver Lining of A Black Life
by TheBlondeAssassin
Summary: Follow my OC as he has to adjust back to a normal life. Follow him as he returns to school, makes friends, finds lover, and deal with his past when it comes back to haunt him. Rated M for language, underage drinking, Violence, and lemons. This is a AU. My first FanFic EVER. I'm sorry im terrible at summaries.


**AN: Hello everyone I am TheBlondeAssassin. This is my first FanFic I've ever wrote. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it. I encourage reviews. In this AU there will be a few real world items and such, the Grimm still exist, but aren't as big as a problem, and Beacon is a high school. I do not own RWBY.**

The Silver Lining of a Black Life.

The sun was just starting to shine through the window in Conner's bedroom. He stirs in his bed and slowly opens his eye, but quickly closes them because of the blinding light. Groaning, he slowly gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom.

He stands in front of the mirror, tracing the large on his right cheek with his finger. Today was his first day back to school in seven years. Brushing his teeth and combing his long silver hair, he walks back into his bedroom to find his scroll beeping. He picks it up and sees that he has a message from his long time friend, Sun Wukong.

They had met a few years ago when Conner started working at Sun's family mechanic shop. Sun was 17, same as Conner. He was also a monkey Faunus. He had short, spiky blonde hair and was very muscular for someone his age. He could be a bit of a trouble maker sometimes, but was good at heart.

Conner read the message Sun sent him.

"Hey bro! You up?"

"Yeah, I was just about to get dressed." Conner replied.

A few minutes later he heard another beep. "Okay. You excited for today?"

"More nervous than anything."

"Just take a deep breath. I'll be right there with you if you need me."

Sitting his scroll down, Conner walks over to his closet and pulls out a grey pull-over hoodie, and faded blue jeans. While getting dressed he hears his stomach growl. Realizing he hasn't ate, he goes into the kitchen for breakfast.

After eating, Conner looks at the clock and sighs. It was 7:15 AM and that meant school started in a hour. He was nervous about going back to school because he hasn't been back in seven years. He had to drop out to support himself after his father got arrested. His father was a very horrible man. He would abuse Conner physically and mentally by always telling him he was worthless and beating him constantly. It took him years to get over what his father put him through.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Conner walks into his garage and opens the garage door. He puts on his helmet and gets onto his black Harley Davidson Super Glide Sport and starts it up. The engine roars to life underneath him and his whole body trembles from the power of the bike. Backing out and shutting the garage door, he pulls out of his driveway and drives through the woods outside of Vale on his way to school.

* * *

Once Conner arrived at Beacon high school, he drives into the parking lot and parks next to Sun, who was waiting in his truck for him. Seeing that his friend has arrived, he gets out and greets him. He is wearing in usual blue jeans and white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey bro! You ready for this or what?!" He asks energetically.

"No, not really." Conner replies sadly.

Sun punches him in the arm. "Come on man don't be a bitch. Besides, I'll be there in you need me."

They both chuckle and walk into school.

After putting his helmet in his locker, Conner hears the bell ring signaling first period to start. As he makes his way to his first class he recognizes a few people he went to school with before he dropped out and vise versa. Some of them wave to him and he waves back shyly.

He walks into his first class and notices that Sun has this class as well. He takes the open seat next to him and looks to the front of the room o see who he assumes is the teacher.

She was a middle-aged woman with a rather developed body. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun and she wore small glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. Her light green eyes were examining Conner for a few moments before she spoke.

"You must be Conner. I am your history teacher, Glynda Goodwitch. As long as you pay attention and don't act a fool like Mr. Wukong, we shouldn't have a problem."

Conner nods and Sun chuckles. As Conner looks around the room he spots more students that he had gone to school with in the past. There were also a few he didn't know. One girl stood out from the rest. She had crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a gold hoodie and red leggings. She was a slim girl, but had a rather impressive bust.

Conner leans over to Sun.

"Who is that girl over there?" He whispers to him.

"That's Pyyrha Nikos, a exchange student from Mistral. She's really popular, but is also really friendly. Unlike most of the other popular kids. Why does someone have a little crush?" Sun says with a smirk and a wink.

"What!? No!" Conner nearly shouts causing the entire class to look at him, and earning a glare from Glynda.

He shrinks down into his chair and sighs. Today wasn't starting off well.

* * *

The bell rings for fourth period to end, and Conner heads to lunch. He grabs a slice of pizza and a carton of milk from the lunch line.

He looks into the busy cafeteria finding no empty spots. Just what he was afraid of. He gulps and looks around more desperately, trying an empty spot in fear of having to eat in the bathroom. He luckily spots Sun sitting with a few people he didn't know.

One was a slim boy with shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a pair of worn blue jeans. Another occupant of the table was tall boy with spiky blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a red leather jacket zipped up halfway with a white button up shirt under it, and a pair of dark blue jeans. The last occupant at the table was a boy with very long black hair accompanied by a pink stripe that match his eyes. He wore a green sweater and white slacks.

Sun spots Conner and waves him over. He sits down and doesn't say anything for a few minutes. They all sat there starring at him until Sun broke the silence.

"You are one anti-social mother fucker aren't you?"

Conner shrugs.

Sun lets out a loud sigh. "Guys this is Anti-Social Mother Fucker AKA Conner. Conner this is Jaune Arc." H points to the blonde haired boy. "Neptune Vasilias." He points to the blue haired boy. "And Lie Ren, but please call him Ren." He points to the black haired boy.

They each say their hellos.

Neptune smirks and looks to Conner.

"So have you seen any cute girls on your first day back?"

"Yeah there are a couple. Pyyrha Nikos definitely stands out." He says laughing.

Upon hearing the girls name, Jaune starts to blush madly. Conner takes notice of it and gets a devious smile.

"Someone have a crush?"

Jaune blushes even more.

"She so beautiful and super nice. She even helps me out in Algebra when I need it, but come on, she is super popular and I'm well…me." Jaune says sadly.

Sun puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Some day, bro." He says with a reassuring squeeze.

Neptune gives Conner a hard look. "The Ice Queen is off limits."

"The ice who?" Conner says while raising a eyebrow.

Before Neptune could answer four very attractive girls sit down at the table. One has a wild mane of blonde hair with her eyes the color of a Lilac. She wore a rather tight tank top that showed off her well endowed chest, and a pair of daisy dukes that showed off just enough of her toned legs to grab peoples attention, but nowhere near the definition of "slutty".

Sitting to her right is a girl with shoulder length black hair covered with red tips, and eyes the color of silver, which contrasted her overall look. She wore black skinny jeans, and a black Tee-shirt with a rose on the front.

To the blonde girls left is a girl so pale that she looked like snow. Her hair was snow white, and tied in a off center ponytail. Her eyes were an icy-blue color, like Conner's. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a white off-shoulder shirt that has a snowflake pattern.

The last girl currently was engrossed in a book title "Ninjas of Love" , and is easily the most beautiful girl Conner had ever seen in his life. Her long, wavy hair was jet black, and her amber eyes resembled a cat's eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black Tee-shirt that faded to purple around the edges.

Conner looks atop her head and notices a bow tied slightly in the shape of cat ears, but before he could ask about it, Sun spoke.

"Hey ladies…Ice Queen."

"Hey!" The white haired girl protested.

Sun laughs then continues.

"This is my old friend I told you all about."

The busty blonde winks at Conner. "Hey there stud, you must be Conner. I'm yang!"  
She then puts her arms around the girl next to her, holding her tight causing her to gasp for air. "And this is my Sister, Ruby. If you flirt with her, I'll tip your dick off!" She says with a smile making him laugh nervously.

The white haired girl spoke next. "Hello! I'm Weiss Schnee, and yes the same Schnee as the Schnee Dust Company. Just try not to be a dolt, and we will be just fine."

"And that Conner, is why she is called the Ice Queen." Neptune says.

Weiss glares at him and everyone laughs. All except the Black haired girl.

"So what's your name" Conner asks.

She looks up from her book for the first time since she sat down. "Blake…" Was all she said before going back to her book.

"Anti-Social as always Blake." Ruby says.

"Hey so is Conner sometimes!" Sun says punching him in the arm.

The rest of the lunch went well as Conner learned about his new friends. He seemed to fit in well.

* * *

Conner walks towards the parking lot with his helmet in hand. His first day went well in his opinion. He found out that he had a few classes with his friends.

As he walks up to his motorcycle, he notices Blake pacing in front of a black Chevy Cobalt that had its hood up in the parking spot next to him. He walks over to see what is wrong.

"H-Hey Blake. You having car trouble?"

Not noticing him come up, she jumps slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! H-Hey Conner. To answer your question yes… I don't know what's wrong! It just wont start!" She says frustrated and embarrassed.

"Here let me take a look, I work in a mechanics shop. Hold this please." He hands her his helmet, and leans over the car's engine. After looking at it for a minute, he spots the problem and fixes it.

"Okay try it now."

She gets in her car and it starts right up. She gives him a smile that makes him weak in his knees. Dust was she Beautiful.

"Thank you, Conner. You really saved me."

He scratches the back of his neck, and blushes slightly. "Ah it was nothing.

"Well, I've got to get going, Mr. Port gave us a ton of homework. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Blake gives him his helmet, and waves goodbye as she drives away.

He waves back, and his blush starts to fade. He then puts on his helmet, starts up his bike, and rides home.

**AN: Well everyone if you have made it this far I thank you. I hope you enjoyed. I will try to upload another chapter weekly, but I can't make any promises because of school work and track practice after school. I want to thank my amazing Girlfriend for revising my story because without her there would be so many grammar mistakes. **

**R.I.P Monty Oum.**


End file.
